The Doctors Frozen Hearts
by 1alphanumeric1
Summary: Follow-up to "The Doctor Entangled". After losing the Ponds, the Doctor retreats into the TARDIS, But the TARDIS is having none of it. So it sends the Doctor somewhere he can hopefully heal and make a difference. The only question is will it work? Right after "The Angels Take Manhattan" for the 11th Doctor and one year after the events in "Frozen"
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

_On the planet of Solaria, in the Kingdom of Corona an Alien scientist attempted to recreate her lost people._

_She managed to activate a gigantic machine in a cave that sent a massive pulse of alien energy across the entire planet._

_Most of the energy landed and dissipated into nothingness, but here and there some of it landed in surprising places._

_One of the places was a nursery in the Kingdom of Arendelle. And more specifically, landing in the bassinet that held the first born daughter of the King and Queen._

_The Baby inside the crib opened her eyes in surprise. _

_They flashed a brilliant gold for a moment, and then the baby exhaled a cold frosty breath._

_The only problem with that was it was the middle of summer..._


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Once again it was the warmest and longest day of the year. And virtually everyone in the Kingdom of Arendelle gathered in the main courtyard of Queens Elsa's castle. For it was rumoured that today would be the day that she would create a skating rink as she had done the past year. (Most people were polite enough to not mention the whole "accidentally freezing the entire kingdom" bit.)

Children ran and laughed across the courtyard, and there was joy and peace in the Kingdom. One of the children looked up and pointing up to the main balcony of the castle loudly shouted "There she is!"

And sure enough there on the balcony stood the beautiful Queen Elsa with her equally lovely sister Princess Anna standing next to her.

Everyone shouted and rejoiced.

"My people!" Queen Elsa shouted to the milling throng. Almost everyone quickly lapsed into silence. "We have had a very good year for the Kingdom and it's people. And it is very hot today, so in celebration of all the hard work you people have given to the kingdom, allow me to bring in a little winter fun!"

With a gentle gesture from her, ice quickly began to coat the surface of the great courtyard. But for some reason it didn't stop there. It began to coat the wagons as well as the walls of the castle courtyard.

People began to get uneasy, as it also started to crawl up their boots. They began to stamp at the ground to shake the effect off.

Up on the balcony, Queen Elsa had a look of furious concentration on her face as she pointed both hands at the courtyard and the people gathered there. Slowly the ice began to stop climbing everywhere.

"Sorry everyone, guess I just got a little excited." The Queen said with a nervous laugh.

A nervous laughter went through the mostly quiet crowd. "Anyways enjoy yourselves, you've earned it!" She said loudly.

You didn't have to tell the children twice and they gleefully began running about the courtyard slipping and sliding, and throwing snowballs at each other. And with that, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna left the balcony and went back inside.

Elsa cradled her left hand against her side, "Let me see Elsa" Anna said tugging at her big sisters left arm.

"It's nothing Anna." Elsa said as she tried to keep her younger sister from seeing her left hand.

"I'll be the judge of that Elsa." Anna said as she pulled Elsa's left hand into the light. It was translucent and cold as ice. Slowly the colour began to return to it.

"It's getting worse for you isn't it?" Anna asked, concern for her big sister written all over her face.

"Really, Anna it's nothing, I'm just tired is all." Elsa said as she slowly flexed her left hand.

"It's getting harder for you to control as well isn't it?" Anna asked her big sister.

"I've just been working too hard that's all. I've been thinking of visiting Olaf and Marshmallow at the winter castle, maybe take a break from being a queen all the time." Elsa said as she slumped into a chair.

Kristoff had informed them that apparently the giant snowman Elsa had created to defend her from trespassers has survived it's encounter with the treacherous Prince Hans and was living in solitude in the frozen castle she had created. Upon hearing this, Olaf had left to join him so he wouldn't be alone.

"Well maybe that would be a good Idea, I can look after things while your gone." Anna said as she knelt at Elsa feet.

"I wonder whatever happened to That treacherous oaf Hans anyways?" Elsa said tiredly as she looked out the window across the bay that led to the open ocean.

* * *

_6 months ago, The Kingdom of the Southern Isles_

The thick and heavy chains that tightly held his chafed and bleeding wrists and ankles rattled with each dragging step the former prince Hans took as he entered the Great Judgement Hall. His thick and unkempt beard and hair practically hid his entire face.

And there at a long table that filled the end of the Hall, sat his twelve older brothers who were ready to pass judgement on him.

Eric, the oldest, sat in the middle of the table. Hans was roughly made to sit in a chair in the middle of the room to face his judgement from his "Peers and Betters."

"Hans, Former prince of the glorious southern Isles, you are charged with attempted Regicide and the attempted overthrow of the legal rulers of the Kingdom of Arendelle." His Brother Eric read aloud from a sheet in front of him. "After reviewing the evidence given by various sources including the Duke of Weselton, who surprisingly spoke in your defence, we the gathered here have decided to find you Guilty of all charges. The sentence is death to be carried out by the close of the day."

Taking off and putting away the reading glasses he had worn to read the verdict out loud, Prince Eric continued on. "And can I just say that while disappointing, it also comes as no surprised to this inestimable gathering that you would mess this up and fail like you usually do. But then again we never did expect great things from you did we brothers of mine?" A jovial laugh went round the table at this.

"Anyways, do you have any final words to offer up in your defence? Maybe if you beg like we used to make you perhaps, we would be considerate enough to spare your worthless life." And with that pronouncement, Eric sat back in his tall chair "Well? Say something Hans or we'll grow bored. And you can surely remember how we would entertain ourselves when we got bored as kids, don't you Hans?"

For a long moment Hans sat there his head hung as if in shame, as if he could not bring himself to look at his most hated older brothers. But then his shoulders began to shake.

A small laugh went round the table again as the gathered brothers imagined that they had managed for one final time to make their youngest brother cry. But then they heard it.

It was low and quiet, but getting louder. Hans was laughing.

Getting upset at this, Eric stood up. "And just what do you have to be laughing about prisoner!?"

He was laughing so hard now that he began to choke and started to cough. Spitting on the floor, Hans stood up and looked directly at Eric.

"Tell me Brother of mine, do you remember the year I almost died of fever?" Hans asked in a strong voice.

Puzzled by this, Eric merely nodded. "Yes. You were five years old, and truth be told you would have saved alot of people alot of grief if you'd just had the good sense to have died then and there."

"And do you remember the story I tried to tell everyone about how I got sick?" Hans asked.

"You kept saying something about how a falling star landed on you." Eric replied. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Brother mine, it wasn't a story. It was the truth, I myself had nearly forgotten about it until you had me LOCKED UP IN THE DUNGEON!" Hans shouted now.

"Keep a civil tongue in your head Hans!"

"I WILL NOT!" Hans roared now.

"Guards! Settle the prisoner at once!" Eric shouted.

Two guards moved in to club down the chained former royal, when Hans turned to them and pointing at them shouted 'DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Fire bright as daylight shot out from his hands and instantly turned the pair of guards to ash.

The Great Hall was deathly quiet now.

"You see my dear brother," Hans said now in an eerily calm tone of voice as he walked slowly towards where his brothers sat. His hands glowed and the manacles binding his hands and feet melted off of him. "I took me being thrown into the dungeon, it took me hearing the cat calls and jeers of our people and best of all, it took all of your taunting visits to awaken this glorious new ability I now possess." Striding up to where his brother stood cowering, Hans placed his hands on either side of Erics head. "So I have you to thank really, for my new rebirth." Kissing Eric gently on the forehead "So I thank you dear brother," His hands glowed even more brightly, and Erics mouth opened in a noiseless scream as his head turned to ash.

Allowing the body to fall limply to the ground, Hans turned to the rest of his brothers who were sitting still in shock from the turn of events. "You Bastards however will not be so lucky."

Hans raised his hands towards his seated brethren.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Doctor sat quietly in the hanging swing underneath the TARDIS console, turning a small glass figurine over and over in his hands. Amy and Rory had gotten it for him at a bazaar on Sellers World. They said that it had reminded them of Idris, the woman his TARDIS had taken over when House had ejected her from the TARDIS proper.

He'd had the TARDIS clear out their room, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of this silly little nick knack.

He sniffed and wiped yet again for the umpteenth time at his eyes that for some reason refused to stay dry. Lord, he was getting sentimental in his old age.

"But that was just like them eh, old girl?" The Doctor said quietly rocking slowly back and forth. "Always trying to find something to cheer me up after a hard day." And lord knows that had been a particularly hard day for all of them. "Truth be told I never gave this silly old thing a second thought after I told them to keep it," He continued on. "I told them it was because I was too clumsy and forgetful. Mind you they didn't need to have agreed so readily to that." Looking down at the glass figurine that wouldn't keep still in his hands. "Still, move forwards, that's what I always try to to isn't it old girl?"

"So why can't I this time!?" The Doctor asked, all the while expecting no answer. "All the people I've lost, or simply left behind. Why is this time so hard for me? I mean, I won, didn't I? Like I always win, in the end."

Getting up from the swing he began to pace back and forth. "I win every time, and yet this is my reward, as always." A terrible rage flashed across his face "WELL IT'S STILL NOT FAIR!" He shouted as he viciously threw the glass figurine across the console room to smash violently against the far wall.

The loud sharp report of breaking glass snapped him out of his funk for a moment. He quickly ran over the remains hoping the damage wasn't too bad, but seeing the small bits of glass work scattered against the wall and floor told him it was beyond repair.

"How like me eh, old girl? I'm always breaking something important and irreplaceable." Bending down he began to carefully pick up the broken pieces.

"Ouch! Dammit!' He said as he sucked the thumb of his right hand which he had just cut open on a broken piece of glass. "Terrific. Just what I need." Looking at the bleeding appendage he casually remarked "Where's a doctor when you need one, eh?"

Suddenly the thrum of the TARDIS' engines filled the console room. The floor rocked beneath him. "I was just kidding you know! I don't really need a doctor!" He exclaimed

Racing up the stair to the console he deftly grabbed at the TARDIS monitor. It took him a moment to see where the old girl was trying to take him.

"Solaria? Why go there?" Then it suddenly dawned on him. Solaria. Rapunzel. The Rani.

"Oh no you don't!" He said as he raced around the central console. Angrily flipping switches and dials. Sparks angrily flew from the console as the TARDIS fought him for control.

"I don't need to go there! Ever! Again! Do you hear me you old battered piece of junk!" The Doctor shouted. "EVER!"

Suddenly the TARDIS seemed to crash violently into something and then everything went dark.

"Well that's just lovely!" The Doctor said sarcastically.

* * *

Seven months after his return to Weselton, the disgraced Former Duke of Weselton sat alone in the corner of a cheap and run down tavern. His very public fall from grace had left him virtually penniless, but he still managed to find enough copper to pay for the horrid swill that seemed best to help drown his sorrows.

The Lord Regent of Weselton had stripped him of all his lands and titles once he had learned how disastrously his trip to secure a new trade agreement with the new Queen of Arendelle had gone. He supposed he should be thankful that his neck hadn't ended up on the chopping block, like the former prince Hans had apparently had.

Well it served the damn fool right, In fact he would wonder aloud why he had even bothered to stand up for the stripling at his "trial" since that trip had cost him precious time in returning to Weselton to ply damage control to his own ruinous trip to that blighted land. But he knew that deep down he had held a slim glimmer of hope that the prince would be exonerated and come to HIS defence with Weseltons Regent.

Fat lot of good it had done either of them it seems.

"Well hello my dear Lord Regent" A tall cloaked figure said to the drunken former duke.

Peering up drunkenly from his cups, he slurred "D'you find that funny?" he said to the large towering figure. "I'll show yoo Zfuuny." He drunkenly pulled out his dagger and took a half hearted swipe at the man who was apparently making fun of him.

The tall cloaked figure easily caught the descending blade in one bare hand. The dagger suddenly was too hot to hold onto and with a drunken yelp the former Duke quickly let go of it.

"Is that any way to greet your new friend and partner?" The hooded figure said.

"W-who are you?" The now terrified old man asked.

Throwing back his hood, The cloaked figure revealed himself to be none other than the disgraced former Prince Hans. "Why, don't you recognize me old man? It's me, Hans!"

"But, but I'd heard you were dead!" The quickly sobering old man stuttered.

"The reports my my demise were greatly exaggerated. My Lord Regent." Hans said to the bewildered old man.

"Stop calling me that!" The old man shouted. "Why are you here? To tease an old man, even after everything I did for you!?"

Sitting down at the table, Hans replied "That's why I'm here My good Lord Regent. "I'm here to repay you for standing up for me at my trial!"

"How? By mocking me?" The former duke angrily asked.

"No my good man, by helping you!" I've decided that as the new Emperor of the southern Isles that Weselton needs a new Lord Regent. I've decided that it should be you."

The sounds from outside the tavern began to register in the old mans ears. The clash of steel, the angry shouts of soldiers and the frightened screams of civilians.

Running to the filthy window the duke peered out to a scene from hell. Large red armoured figures were ruthlessly dispatching anything that got in their way. The local militia was clearly no match for the large armoured figures and were mostly just trying to get away.

But they weren't getting very far and large flaming red demons strode across the cobblestone paths throwing flaming balls of fire at anything that dared to carry a sword in their presence.

This time the Former Duke looked closely at Hans. And saw that the former princes face was covered in bright red scars that seemed to glow a deep demonic red.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked Hans in a quiet frightened voice.

"Well, I would like for you to join me and my army as we go up against The Snow Queen of Arendelle.

That got through to the former duke pretty quick. "Arendelle you say?" He said thoughtfully.

Smiling suddenly, The New Lord Regent of Weselton, New Vassal State to the Southern Isles simply said "My Lord Emperor, it would be my pleasure!"

And with that, he bowed deeply to his new Emperor.


End file.
